percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Demigod's Shield: Ch. 3
''CHAPTER THREE THE OWNER OF THE SHIELD WITH THE BLACK PEGASUS So, about ten seconds after I entered the Hermes cabin, I was already on my way to the Dionysus cabin. There wasn't anyone inside at the time, so I just sat down on the top bunk and crossed my arms behind my head. It took about a second for that to get boring, so I went back to looking at the shield. ''This shield was made in... ''Where? Where did this shield come from? Why did I have it? "Camp Half-Blood," I whispered. Suddenly, the shield changed. In the bottom right-hand corner, an image shone onto the shield's face. A horse with black fur and a pair of wings. It looked like it was galloping. A pegasus. "What? Two in one day?" a kid outside the cabin was saying. "Yeah," the girl he was talking to responded. "First one's in Dionysus. New one's still unclaimed." "Who're we talking about?" I called out. "The two new girls at camp," the first guy said. "You and a girl that Grover Underwood found named Miracle." Another new camper? Just after my arrival? Guess it's time to see this Miracle girl. I grabbed my shield and ran over to the Hermes cabin - where the unclaimed go. Sitting on one of the bottom bunks was a girl with short dark hair and a gold headband. She looked at me and smiled a little. "Hi, I'm Miracle Hill." I spat in my hand and offered it out. "Name's Morgan. Morgan Knight, daughter of Dionysus. Who d'you think your parent is?" She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then whispered, "I don't think. I ''know." Then she mouthed the name "Hera". I wondered why she was hiding who her mother was. If Hermes cabin takes all the rejects, plus all the Hermes kids, wouldn't it be crowded or something? So, I went to get answers from a girl I knew. I knocked on the very pink door of the Barbie-esque Cabin 10. "Morgan? What do you need?" Thomas asked. "Just a few girl-to-girl questions," I responded. Thomas groaned. "Hear me out. Okay, I know how the Hermes cabin is real full all the time, okay? Are there any cabins that are always empty?" "Yeah," Thomas said. "Artemis and Hestia are eternal maidens, so they don't have any kids - their cabins are just for show. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon didn't have any kids for a while, so even though there are campers in those cabins, there aren't many campers there. Yet. And, uh, the Hera cabin. See, Hera's goddess of marriage, so she doesn't cheat on her husband, Zeus." "Which she would have to do to have demigod kids, right?" "Yeah," Thomas said. "If she ever DID have kids, I'd hate to think of what would happen if Zeus found out." So, that's what Miracle was hiding. Her mother was never supposed to have demigod kids. She was only born because Hera cheated on the all-powerful king of the gods. "So why'd you want to know all this?" Thomas asked. I didn't feel like giving away Miracle's secret - yet - so I changed the subject. "You ever seen a black pegasus?" "Yeah, a few," Thomas said. By now he knew me well enough to not press for answers. "If you're looking for one in particular, try Blackjack from the stables." "Alright. Thanks, sistah!" ''LINKS 'The Seven Tales of Morgan Knight' 'A Demigod's Shield' '~Back To Chapter Two~Chapter Four This Way~''' Category:DarkCyberWolf